Still The Most Happy
by The Lady More
Summary: She may no longer be Queen but she can still be, "The Most Happy."


_**Well it's been a while since I wrote a fic for this fandom, and I thought it was long overdue. So sit back relax and enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** This is a figment of my imagination, unless I was god this didn't happen. **_

Still the Most Happy

The marriage between Thomas Cromwell and former Queen Anne Boleyn seemed doomed from the start. Especially since it was either Anne marry the mysterious Raven secretary or behead her. She thought of her predecessor Katherine of Aragon and how she married the quirky Humanist Thomas More after Henry divorced her, they seemed to be the happiest couple in the court. Maybe, Anne dreamed, she could have the same happy ending as them.

Her dream was wrong. The new Lady Cromwell was always bickering with her new husband. Whether it be about children or ideals. May she not forget that Anne found Lord Cromwell to be the dullest man in all of Europe as Anne was everything Cromwell despised.

But one day something changed.

It was the Christmas after she divorced Henry and the court was entrapped in many grand celebrations. Usually Anne would find herself in the heat of the dances. But not tonight, the now bitter once Queen stood on the side drowning herself with goblets of wine as she watched her dull husband talk with the Lord More and the Princess Katherine. They were cheery as they spoke, how the Protestant and the Catholic were friends is beyond her. She hated the Mores as much as she hated her own marriage so she preferred to stay out of it.

"I am surprised Lady Cromwell," A familiar voice said, "As I recall you loved to dance."

Anne lifted her head from her glass and snarled. It was her backstabbing former husband Henry the King of England and his newest pet Jane Seymour linked on his arm.

"Your majesties," She said bitterly as she shallowly curtsied, "how is your marriage? I see you still haven't bared the King a son."

"On the contrary," Henry said with a sadistic smirk before turning his head towards Jane, "why don't you tell her sweetheart?"

"I just found out that I am indeed with child," Jane said with a grin, "and I did not have to make any false promises."

Anne didn't know if it was the alcohol in her system but she splashed what was left of her 3rd goblet of wine onto Jane. The whole court literally stood still as the guards began to surround the disgraced Queen.

"No, no, no," Henry said with a grin, "let the whore make a fool of herself."

The whole court burst out in laughter. Anne's eyes began to sting with tears. She was usually much stronger than this. But with the whole court laughing at her, she felt, weak. And with a wince she ran out the doors of the great hall as the sea of laughter became louder.

Little did she know, there was one person who did not join in the laughter.

* * *

><p>Anne sat on the dirty floor of her chambers hugging her knees to her chest. She slowly rocked herself back and forth hoping to soothe herself. But nothing was working. How could he be so rude to her? After he loved her and after she gave him his beautiful daughter.<p>

Slowly the door creaked open.

"Anne," A soft familiar voice said. Anne lifted her head from her knees and saw that her husband, Thomas Cromwell, was looking down in concern.

"Go away," She scowled.

"I won't," Thomas said shutting the door behind him, he walked in slowly, "it is my duty as your husband to care for you."

"Quit quoting More verbatim husband," She replied leaning her head against the wall. Why wasn't he fucking leaving? "Now GET OUT!"

"I prefer you call me Thomas," He replied kneeling before her, "I am not an object, neither are you."

He gently slipped his hand under her chin and lifted her head. He was smiling, he was actually smiling. Something Anne never expected to see from him. He was actually quite, handsome when he smiled. He began to stroke her cheek with his thumb, wiping her tears away.

"You did not deserve such harsh treatment," Thomas continued, "don't listen to him, so you didn't give him a son, but you know you did many great things as a queen."

Anne wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. Holding on tight, she wailed, letting out all the feelings buried inside. She felt Thomas rest his chin on the top her head as he ran his hands up and down her back and heard the sounds of him trying to console her.

As she heard Thomas' heart beat she realized maybe she could find love with him. For he cared for her in a way no man ever did.

She may no longer be Queen but she can still be, "The Most Happy."

_**Reviews=Cookies!**_


End file.
